Bothering The Author: Part 1
by Gothicthundra
Summary: FINISHED What happens when the Evo Brotherhood get miffed at me for not updating soon, because of illness. An angry muse, and much more problems Stupd humor


Bothering The Author: Part 1

Gothicthunder sat in her cozy bed watching 'Cats: The Musical'. She was sick and was taking a brake from the computer for the past five months. Her muse had gone on vacation for the longest time and had chosen to not help for a while. As gothicthunder sneezed a very annoyed Pietro stomped in.

"Where have you been?" he asked angrily.

"Excuse me." said Gothicthunder, her voice barely heard.

"You havn't updated 'Kids On The Prowl', 'Phantom Of The Opera', or anything for a while. Has having the flu effected your writing?" asked Pietro angrily.

"The girls sick, give her a break." said Magneto walking in.

"Why is it only the BOM bother me when I'm ill?" she asked herself.

"Why, when do the x-men bother you?" asked Toad walking in.

"When I'm having fun with my friends, or at school. Come to think of it so do you." she said taking a sip of hot coca.

"Are you saying we bother you more than the X-men?" asked Wanda, sitting on the large chest in the corner, she nodded.

"Who's that?" asked Lance as a strange girl skipped up stair case and fell back down.

"Yay, she's come to inspire me." said Gothicthunder with a smile and a cough.

"If she's not dead." said Mystique looking down the stairs.

The cling of the upstairs door banged close. A middle aged women came up the stairs. She wore a pair of jeans with chains on them and a gold buckle black shirt. Her blonde hair french braided with red tips. She was caring a tray of stuff, it was Gothicthunder's mother.

"Oh Angeleena, your awake. Good! Al, Hil, Court, Toni, and I think JP called for you. I think Kayt did go back to her real mom. She's not over at the foster home anymore." said her mom as she looked at the people and knocked over her muse, and she fell in the trash can.

"Oh, I'll have to call them later. WAIT, your joking! Kayt gone, my human muse, and all hope for friends in high school. Diminished. Why? There's only 21 days left of school too." said Gothicthunder, hitting her head against the pillow.

"Love the shirt Mrs. C." said Tabitha as she helped herself to a cookie.

"Thanks Tabitha. You should all stay for dinner, where having a Pizza party. Oh and Angeleena, you dad's adding some stuff onto your convertible. He want's to know, what you think about dark green." asked Gothicthunder's mother as she pulled her muses fake wing.

"No, and stop calling me by my real name." said Gothicthunder hitting her head.

"Okay, and I'll call you by your given name if I want too. I gave it too you, and it's YOUR name." she said walking off.

"Don't make you mom mad, remember last time? You stayed in your room for three days without going out with your friends and then you wrote all those Brotherhood stories. . . Mrs. C, can you ground her." said Pietro running down the stairs.

Gothicthunder's muse stood up. She looked like a normal teenager, except for her crazy get up and flying spotted cat. That and her tan skin and bright pink eyes. She looked quite angry.

"Now you wonder why I don't stick around." said her muse as she sat on the bed bitterly.

"You are a very disgruntled muse." said Fred staring.

"Only when she wants to be." said Gothicthundra.

"Well we have to go, you better get back to work." said Sabertooth.

"I thought we where staying for dinner?" asked Pyro as he ate Gothicthunder's cookie.

"I don't want to get sick, mon ami." said Remy climbing out the window.

"No offense, but I like her writing about us, not being by us, comrade." said Pitor going out the downstairs door.

After a few minutes, the only ones left their where John and Todd. They decided to stay for a while longer. Gothicthunder berried her face in her pillow as the started talking to her muse very loudly.

"I swear all but those two are getting it, in the next story. Will you keep it down." said Gothicthunder taking her medicine.

"Ok boss. So anyway I started the X-Mansion on fire. . ." Gothicthunder plugged her ears and banged her head on the water bed.

-FIN-


End file.
